


The one where Ian has a bad day

by missflack



Series: The one where they have kids [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missflack/pseuds/missflack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those days. Ian would not leave the bed. Try as he might, nothing Mickey id got Ian to get up. Though he was used to it, James wasn’t. He would get in bed with Ian and ask ‘’Daddy, what’s wrong? Do you want me to take care of you?’’ and all Ian would do was turn away. At first, James would cry and ask his Papa if they should take Daddy to see the doctors. No he would just leave the room with a frown on his face. He looked so much like Ian sometimes that it would scare Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Ian has a bad day

It was one of those days. Ian would not leave the bed. Try as he might, nothing Mickey id got Ian to get up. Though he was used to it, James wasn’t. He would get in bed with Ian and ask ‘’Daddy, what’s wrong? Do you want me to take care of you?’’ and all Ian would do was turn away. At first, James would cry and ask his Papa if they should take Daddy to see the doctors. No he would just leave the room with a frown on his face. He looked so much like Ian sometimes that it would scare Mickey. What also upset Mickey was knowing that Ian’s disease could also affect James, but he always forced himself to worry about that when the time came. Right now, his baby was fine.

As James left the room, he went over to Ian and whispered ‘’We’ll have to talk to him soon. Explain what happens’’ He only got a nod as an answer, but it was already a win. He leant down and kissed Ian’s forehead and said a quick ‘’I love you’’ before leaving the room.

After giving James his breakfast and following their usual morning routine, he called Ian’s boss to let her know what was going on. She wasn’t too happy about it, but there wasn’t much she could do. Then, he got ready to call Kate. His own boss. It was the first time he would do it since the she saw him distressed at work worrying about Ian. Because she has a sister who was bipolar as well, she knew how hard it could get and told Mickey he could take how many days off as he needed. Even though he left the south side a long time ago, he still was not used to people being nice to him. As Kate said it would be, she was completely fine with it and after assuring her he would make it up to her somehow, he hung up the phone.

He went to make some food to try and get Ian to eat when Ian’s mobile started ringing somewhere in the living room. It was ringing for the third time when he managed to find it. It was Debbie. His stomach sunk. He had a bad feeling about this. She hung up before he could pick up, but called back not two seconds later.

‘’OH MY GOD, IAN! What took you so long? Never mind. Look, I have great news. We were able to get-‘’

‘’Debbie, it’s M-‘’

‘’Shush! You know I hate it when you interrupt me. You’d figure I’d be used to it growing up as a Gallagher, but I’m not. Anyway… Look, we were able to get a week off and we’ll be going to New York next week. We’ll arrive next Sunday around 5 pm and the least you could do is pick us up, I _am_ having your kid after all.’’

‘’Us?’’

‘’Yeah, about that… Listen, Ian…’’ at that moment Mickey realized she still thought she was speaking to her brother. Shit. But before he could correct her, she was speaking again. ‘’I’m taking someone with me. Someone special I’d like the three of you to meet.’’ It’d been years since Mickey and Ian became _Mickey and Ian_ but he still got surprised at being included. ‘’So please, _please_ be nice, Ian’’

‘’Debbie-‘’

‘’Are you sick? You sound a bit different… Is everything okay?’’

‘’That’s cause it’s not fucking Ian, Debbie’’

‘’Mickey? Mickey! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?’’

‘’Well, you didn’t give me a fucking chance did you? You went full on Debbie Gallagher on me before I could say anything.’’

‘’Hey, don’t be rude! I’ll be carrying your baby soon!’’

And that hit Mickey like it hadn’t before. He was going to be a dad. Again. He was going to have a baby. A baby Mickey. A baby with his eyes but hopefully Debbie’s ginger hair. Holy fuck!

Judging by the sudden silence, Debbie had just realized it too.

‘’Holy fuck!’’

‘’My thoughts exactly’’ and after a second of hesitation, he started talking again without even thinking again ‘’Debbs, I never got to thank you. It means so fucking much to us, you have no idea. And we-‘’

‘’Is Mickey Milkovich going soft? Is that right?’’ he could hear the smile on her voice and maybe some tears too and he knew she knew how much it meant to them.

‘’Fuck no! I just wanted to say thanks and that we appreciate your help. That’s all.’’

‘’I know, Mick. I know. I’m happy help. No need to thank me.’’ Even though she was the last Gallagher to accept his relationship with Ian, she was probably the closest to them now and he knew she was being sincere. He really had no words to thank her. Before Ian could slip out of his mind for too long, she was asking about him.

‘’He is having one of those days, Debbs.’’

‘’Shit. How are you holding up? I know how hard it can get. Does James know?’’

‘’ As well as possible, I hope. He doesn’t. Not yet. But we’ll talk to him as soon as Ian gets better again.’’

‘’Okay. Well, call me if there’s anything I can do to help, okay?’’

‘’Okay, Debbs. Thanks. I’ll see you soon, yeah?’’

‘’Yeah, Mick. I’ll see you soon.’’

As they hung up, fondness spread in his chest. As he went up the stairs to tell Ian the news, he couldn’t help but wish that his family was more like Ian’s. But he had it now, and though he would never admit it, he knew the Gallaghers really were great and he felt like he finally had a family.


End file.
